


Teeth

by hazelandglasz



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Biting, Blow Jobs, Established Relationship, Hand Jobs, Kink, M/M, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Ridiculous
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-01
Updated: 2014-06-01
Packaged: 2018-02-03 00:35:57
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 741
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1724693
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hazelandglasz/pseuds/hazelandglasz
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>shortbutsopassionate asked</p><p> </p><p> Sterek -  confessing a fetish</p>
            </blockquote>





	Teeth

**Author's Note:**

> Finding the right fetish was complicated ...

To be completely honest, there isn’t much Stiles can hide from Derek.

Be it special “I’m cramming so I need the energy and you can’t get any” cookies, a broken glass or a poorly offered lie.

Or, oh, let’s say, a need for rewards of a sexual nature for a job / an essay / a soup well done.

But there is something Stiles keeps on hiding from him, and even though Derek knows that something is hidden, he has no clue as to the nature of said things and it …

Bothers him.

Greatly.

To the point of being annoyed and frustrated, and yes, maybe a little grumpy.

From the scent of barely repressed shame and the way Stiles’ heart beats like a Daft Punk song, Derek assumes that it is something sexual, and he truly doesn’t get why Stiles is not talking about it with him.

Ever since they started dating, they’ve come to realize that they’re incredibly compatible in that manner, more than in any other way as a matter of fact, and there isn’t a thing that Derek can think of that Stiles could propose and that he would mind.

… No, not a thing.

Derek is going to find out what Stiles is keeping from him, he’s going to get it out of him, they’re going to … do, whatever it is that Stiles is thinking about and keeping from him, and they’ll be able to move on.

Dammit.

—-

Stiles feels like Derek is taking the whole wolf thing to a creepy level.

Creepy, kind of sexy but still creepy kind of level.

But no matter how much Derek is going to pressure him, there is no way on this green Earth and under this blue - ok, greyish - sky that Stiles is going to ‘fess up.

Or so he thinks.

Because when Derek has his hand wrapped around Stiles’ cock and refuses to “just move the fuck up” unless Stiles tells him what he’s been hiding, Stiles isn’t so sure of his self-control.

"Come on, Stiles," Derek sing-songs, with that cocky smile of his, "just tell me - I’m sure we can make it a fun …," he adds, just barely moving his hand up Stiles’ cock and stopping as his thumb rubs the head, "… experience."

"Jesus fucking Christ," Stiles sobs, letting his head fall onto the back of their couch. "Fine, I’ll tell you."

Though he will probably deny it, Derek definitely lets out a little sound of victory at that, and he leans forward for a kiss before moving back to give Stiles a pointed look. “So?”

"Soooooo," Stiles replies, elongating the vowel as long as he can, "I may or may not have a not so small but really tiny -"

"Stiles."

”- teethfetish.”

"Excuse me?" Derek asks, his eyebrows reaching for his hairline.

Stiles sighs and looks at the ceiling. “Your fucking everything turns me on, Derek, but your teeth - your bunny teeth, actually - really gets to me and I’m obsessing over them and and and I always come like a motherfucking cannon when you bite me or scrape your teeth on me and and there, now, you know, can we move - the - fuck - on?”

Derek is momentarily speechless at Stiles’ confession, and Stiles kind of wants to just tuck himself back in his pants and bury himself in his bed with a pack of Double Oreos. For an unlimited amount of time.

"My teeth turn you on?"

Stiles snaps his head back to look at Derek. There is something … reverent in his voice, and his eyes are wide and loving, and Stiles has never loved him so much, and fuck, his smile is revealing the edge of those two adorable, cute, sexy teeth …

Stiles clears his throat. “Yep - yes, definitely, no doubt aboumph,” he replies, only for Derek to cut him off with a searing kiss.

Derek, God fuck him, nibbles on Stiles’ lower lip as he lets go of his mouth and Stiles has to count to breathe properly.

"So," Derek asks with a smirk playing on his lips, "if I were to, oh, use just a little teeth on your cock as I suck you …?"

"I would come faster and harder than ever, yes," Stiles replies, pulling Derek into a kiss with his hands around Derek’s neck.

"Let’s see," Derek says, sliding down Stiles’ body until he’s kneeling between Stiles’ leg, licking his teeth in a truly hungry way, "for science."

Yeah, right. For science.

"Oh my gooooood!"


End file.
